princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Knows
Baby Knows is the 3rd track from Yukimura's album Last Songs. Lyrics Kanji= 困った顔で言い訳をして 頷いたら泣きそうに笑うから 君にはかなわない　いつも so, baby knows その大きな目に涙浮かべて 強がっているけど 見え透いてる嘘　気がついてること それさえも君は分かってて 少しじらして　揺れて動いて ワザとじゃないような だけど騙されている気がしてる 落ち着かない ここから先はもう 誰にも読めないよ　god knows 大事なこと言わないまま 話をすぐそらしてしまうから 君にはかなわない　いつも so, baby knows 先回りして試すように 仕掛けてみたけど 試されてるふり　気がつかないふり それさえも君のてのなかで 少しじらして　揺れて動いて ペースを崩される それでもそばにいるよ　ねえ笑って くれるのなら　ここから先はまだ 誰にも譲れない　god knows その大きな目に涙浮かべて 強がっているけど 見え透いてる嘘　気がついてること それさえも君は分かってて 少しじらして　揺れて動いて ワザとじゃないような だけど騙されている気がしてる 落ち着かない ここから先はもう 誰にも読めないよ　god knows |-| Romaji= komatta kao de iiwake wo shite unazui tara naki souni warau kara kimi ni wa kana wanai itsumo so, baby knows sono ooki na meni namida uka bete tsuyoga atteirukedo mie sui teru uso kiga tsuiteru koto soresaemo kimi ha waka attete sukoshi jirashite yure te ugoi de waza tojanaiyouna dakedo damasa reteiru kiga shiteru ochitsuka nai kokokara saki ha mou dare nimo yome naiyou god knows daiji na koto iwa naimama hanashi wo sugu sora shiteshi maukara kimi ni wa kana wanai itsumo so, baby knows sakimawari shite tamesu youni shikakete mita kedo tamesa reterufuri kiga tsukanaifuri soresaemo kimi no te no nakade sukoshi jirashite yure te ugoi de pe-su wo kuzusa reru sore demo sobani iruyo nee waratte kureru no nara kokokara saki wa mada dare ni mo yuzure nai god knows sono ooki na meni namida uka bete tsuyoga atteiru kedo mie sui teru uso kiga tsuiteru koto soresaemo kimi ha waka attete sukoshi jirashite yure te ugoi de waza to janai youna dakedo damasa reteiru kiga shiteru ochitsuka nai koko kara saki wa mou dare ni mo yome naiyo god knows |-| English= With a troubled face you explain I nod, then you cry because I nearly laugh You are always more than I can take So, baby knows Looking sad with tears in those huge eyes Pretending to be strong, but I know it's a transparent lie Even that is something you understand, too A little irritated, moving unsteadily Like this was unintentional But it is a deceiving feeling Without composure, there will be more of this from here You are harder to read than anyone, God knows This important matter is still unspeakable Because it seems like we're turning the words around You are always more than I can take So, baby knows Like we're trying to delay What appears to be a challenge, but Pretending to try, pretending I don't know Even that was in your hands, too A little irritated, moving unsteadily At a slower pace But still by your side, ever laughing Even as the end draws near, there will still be more from here You are more relentless than anyone, God knows Looking sad with tears in those huge eyes Pretending to be strong, but I know it's a transparent lie Even that is something you understand, too A little irritated, moving unsteadily Like this was unintentional But it is a deceiving feeling Without composure, there will be more of this from here You are harder to read than anyone, God knows Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics